The New Years of Insanity
by thepopstar27
Summary: -Continuation to Christmas of Chaos...which isn't finished yet... ;- It's New Years Eve in Radiator Springs, and you know what that means! Scary Movies, Cake (kinda), Food Fight, and nasty champaign. Yep, here's to 2014! Casey belongs to DauntlessAngel, DELETED SCENES COMING SOON!


Tuesday, December 31, 2013 - 8:30.

Everyone was in the drive-in theater watching a special screening of Insideous...well almost everyone. Sally and Sadie HATED scary movies so they stayed back at Flo's along with Red, Lizzie, Luigi and Guido, and all the kids. Sadie was comforting her and Finn's (nearly) one week old baby daughter, Haylee. She was born on Christmas Day at 4:00 in the morning, and Finn loved her so much, he almost wanted to saty here, but he hasn't seen Insideous and Mater and Lightning have been trying to get him to watch for a while, so finn went along.

Speaking of which, at that moment, Finn bursted into Flo's startling everyone. "Come on Sadie, will you please watch it with us?" he pleaded.

"No." sadie replied calmly. "You know how I hate scary movies, and besides," she motioned down at Haylee, who was sleeping in her mother's arms.

Sally sat in between them. "I'll watch her. I don't mind." Sally smiled, and took Haylee from her arms, as Finn took her hand and walked out with her.

After the movie was over Sadie sighed in relief and layed back in her chair, as she was on the edge of her seat the entire time. She looked next to her and laughed when she saw Finn, who was hugging his knees and had his face in his knees. Sadie shook his shoulder and Finn jumped making her laugh even more. "Finn it's over."

Finn sighed and laughed. "Oh...thank goodness." But all that happiness and relief was washed away when Lightning announced:

"Alright! Let's put the second one in!"

Finn and Sadie looked at each other, looking even more horrified than when Renai found the photo in the camera.

Okay, after THAT was over, Finn asked shakily, "I-is there a t-th-third one?!"

"No, not yet. this one just came out in like...September." Finn sighed of relief, along with Sadie and a few others in the audience.

Everyone went back to Flo's and Sally handed Haylee to Finn who was awake and crying, but started to calm down when Finn held her and rocked her a little bit, and fell back asleep. Finn smiled.

Flo looked at the clock. It was 11:30. So there was still time. Snacks were out sick as Bagel Bites, Mini Egg Rolls, Pizza Rolls, chips and dip and more. Lightning was describing the movies to Sally, not caring to be careful not to frighten her as Finn presumed. Sally had wide eyes and was shaking. Sadie was behind her, holding her in place so Sally could not get up and run away. Finn chuckled and looked over at Siddeley who was desperately trying to sing the "Hey!" parts in the beginning of "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers...

_'Hey!'_

"Hey!-ugh..."

_'Hey!"_

"Hey-! DARN IT! ...I'm gonna skip to the chorus...I belong with you...you belong with me in my sweet-!"

"HEAARRRT!" Everyone sang together and they randomly continued to sing the rest of the song. Finn laughed.

After a while of singing Don't Stop Believin, Thrift Shop, Blurred Lines (by Lightning, Siddeley, and Francessco anyway) it was 11:58. Flo brought out champaign for the adults, sparkling grape juice for the kids and some baby formula for little Haylee. They waited and did the countdown..

"TEN

NINE

EIGHT

SEVEN

SIX

FIVE

FOUR

THREE

TWO

ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Mater yelled as everyone laughed and cheered.

"Well uh..." Lightnign started.

"Here's to another crazy year, and new hope...and insanity for the year to come!" Finn finished. Some chuckled at his little toast.

"HERE'S TO 2014!" Lightning shouted. Everyone cheered and drank their drinks. The adults made disgusted faces at their drinks and sounds of "Ugh!" were heared by them.

"I thought this stuff was supposed to be sweet!" Sally said still trying to get the taste off her tongue.

"That's what I thought too!" Finn added, setting down his drink and wiping off his tongue along with Lightning and Sid. Mater sat there and grinned, glad he chose sparkling grape juice instead.

Cassie walked in through the doors and walked straight over to Siddeley wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. He turned around and smiled and kissed her lips softy.

The two were runied from their little moment when finn came in between them. "Whatever you do, do NOT drink the champaign." Siddeley rolled his eyes and cassie laughed. Sid glared at Finn who simple smiled.

"I warned you, Sid. When you get a girlfriend and kiss, I'm gonna rudely inturrupt." So Sid dumped his drink on him. Finn yelped at the sudden coldness on his head and watched drip off the tips of his black bangs in shock. He then took his drink and threw it on Siddeley's face and turned around and threw a piece of left over cake at him. Finn ducked and it ended up on Sadie and then landed on Haylee who curiously put some on her mouth and giggled. Finn and Sadie gave him a death glare. "OH, IT IS SO ON."

And the food fight of chaos concludes this one shot of the New Years, of Insanity.

PEACE! 3


End file.
